


Peter Parker 想讓人告白

by is1024sa



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, RP邪教, Spideypool - Freeform, 賤蟲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ 三百大大的點梗：「想在情人節跟對方告白，前一天晚上聚在一起互相試探，以為對方要跟別人告白的蠢蠢雙向暗戀」※ 演員 Ryan Reynolds x 小蜘蛛 Peter Parker（一個死侍只是個二次元角色、其他角色依舊的半 AU ）※ Jake Gyllenhaal 風評被害（幹
Relationships: Peter Parker / Ryan Reynolds
Kudos: 7





	Peter Parker 想讓人告白

Peter 站在酒吧的門外，酒吧當然不歡迎這樣一個未成年少年在這裡亂晃，至少在酒吧業主 Ryan 還沒來帶他進去之前不能，因此 Peter 用連帽 T 恤的帽子蓋在頭上，同時那帽子也掩蓋住他有些慌亂的神情。

冷靜點，Peter 對自己說，又不是等等立刻就要、呃……告白。

一想到這個字眼，Peter 的大腦瞬間當了機，滿腦子都是自己對著 Ryan 大喊喜歡的畫面，又笨拙又愚蠢，像個典型地不受歡迎的處男，就像是 Ned 所說的那樣。

『網路上多得是那些讓我們學會調情的方法，兄弟。』Ned 的話一字一字地在 Peter 腦海裡回放，『如果想在情人節擄獲對方的芳心，那一定要先做點準備。在那之前先約他出來，曖昧地暗示、調情跟試探，這樣的事前準備也能讓你心裡有點底，免得橫衝直撞的告白直接中止兩個人的關係。』Ned 驕傲地指著 Reddit 討論區的其中一則留言，驕傲地抬了下巴，『看看，多麼成熟穩重的方法。』

於是 Peter 選在情人節的前一夜約了 Ryan，儘管他覺得那些 google 建議毫無用處——他們可沒告訴他，怎麼跟一個經驗豐富的情場高手玩試探，而且這個情場高手還是個擅長講幹話的演員 Ryan Reynolds。

「……請他喝酒，然後隨便談些話題，比如今天發生的趣事跟糗事，再假裝不經意地看到一個漂亮女孩（為了政治正確，也可以是漂亮的男孩），對著那人發表一些感想，然後趁機詢問他的喜好類型，把話題轉到戀愛上。」

Peter 機械地背誦著這段從 google 搜尋到的戀愛套話守則。這是 Ned 跟他一起準備的策略，儘管他懷疑這份策略的最終執行率有多少。畢竟跟 Ryan 在一起總是讓他頭昏腦脹，腦袋就像是漿糊一樣完全無法好好思考，說出來的話語總是帶著笨拙的語助詞，氣氛尷尬得讓 Peter 自己都想鑽進洞裡。

「你覺得那個人怎麼樣？很帥嘛——喔不，這聽起來太直率了，讓我再想想。你看到那人穿的衣服嘛？感覺好酷，你喜歡嘛？喔這根本強行拼湊——」

「拼湊什麼？」Ryan 的聲音突然插了進來，Peter 嚇得倒退幾步，差點撞在酒吧門上。

「沒什麼！」Peter 乾澀地說道，「只是在想……量子力學。」

「又是這些讓人頭昏腦脹的東西。」Ryan 笑了，Peter 分神地看著 Ryan 眼睛周圍的皺摺，他從來沒能明白為什麼 Ryan 笑起來這麼好看，那是比量子力學還要神秘的謎團。

「走吧。」Ryan 勾住 Peter 的肩膀，帶著他走進酒吧裡面，昏暗迷離的七彩光線照映在他們身上，「裡面有更多讓人頭昏腦脹的好東西，雖然我很意外你會主動提起這個，你不是總說自己是未成年不能喝酒嘛？」

『酒精能迷惑對方的大腦。』Peter 想起自己和 Ned 制定策略時的構想之一，他需要讓 Ryan 盡可能地保持鬆懈的狀態，最好的方法就是酒精。

「Flash 在課堂上打賭我喝了一杯雞尾酒就會直接醉倒……我這樣說不是指我想跟 Flash 賭氣的意思，但我就是突然有點好奇……你知道，酒量那些事情。」Peter 利落地說出想好的藉口，這些話基本上都是事實，所以他說得很是流暢。

「這樣啊。」Ryan 挑起眉毛似乎感覺相當有趣，他帶著 Peter 穿過叢叢人群，來到角落的包廂內，向服務生招了手，「先來個五瓶 Aviation。」

「等等！那太多了！」Peter 驚恐地看向 Ryan。

「別急，不會讓你真的一口氣灌五瓶，我可不想等等叫救護車。」Ryan 嘻皮笑臉搓揉著 Peter 的頭髮，「不如這樣吧，來玩個有趣的遊戲怎麼樣？」Ryan 眨了眨眼睛。

「比如？」

「酒與問題，我問你一個問題，你得說實話，如果不想回答就喝酒，同樣你也可以問我一個問題。這比直接測試酒量來得更溫和點。」

Peter 想了想，認為這樣似乎比原先那個假裝討論喜歡類型的策略要來得更好一點，畢竟是 Ryan 先提起的，而且這種遊戲也適合問這些八卦問題。

「聽起來很有趣。」Peter 點頭同意。

這時服務生端著酒回到包廂，將托盤放在桌上後便離開了。Ryan 開了酒瓶，緩緩在杯中倒入那看起來澄澈如水的液體。

「那麼你先問我吧。」Ryan 抖了抖眉毛。

「Deadpool 什麼時候會有下一集？」Peter 趁勢丟出他最想問，但是 Ryan 總是不告訴他的問題。

Ryan 直接乾了桌上那杯酒，拉長了下巴露出無辜的表情，還聳了聳肩膀。

「等等，這樣不公平。」Peter 瞬間意識到這個計畫的敗點：他必須讓 Ryan 說出那些他在意的祕密，但如果 Ryan 一直喝酒甚至錯過了那至關重要的問題，那 Peter 的整個心血可就要泡湯了，「這可是你喜歡的酒，如果要作為處罰的話，這就一點也不合適了。」

Ryan 嘖了一聲，「那怎麼辦？」他露出一副你拿我莫可奈何的表情，十足十地 Deadpool。

「作為處罰，你得喝水，然後直到下個問題才能喝酒。」Peter 覺得這作法公平很多，然且他依然能讓 Ryan 保持微醉的狀態。

Ryan 只好讓服務生端來一瓶水。

「接下來換我，你的今天的內褲花色是什麼。」Ryan 端著水杯說問道。

「為什麼要問我的內褲花色？！」Peter 臉色有些窘迫。

「因為我就想讓你喝酒。」Ryan 用手指戳了戳桌上的酒杯，「這不就是我們今天的目的嘛？」

Peter 想了想，決定減少自己喝醉的機率，選擇回答問題，「格紋。」

「格紋啊，經典款式。」Ryan 瞥了一眼 Peter 的跨下，神情極盡猥瑣，Peter 有那麼一瞬間懷疑起自己喜歡人的品味。

「換你了。」Peter 決定轉移話題。

在經過幾輪問答之後，Peter 沒喝下半點酒，而 Ryan 除了一開始的那杯水之外也沒有喝下任何一杯水。

「喜歡的演員？最近喜歡的應該是 Jake Gyllenhaal 吧。」Peter 想到那個在某部電影裡面飾演反派的 Ryan 的好友，隨口說道，「我喜歡他的表演，他的眼神很讓人著迷，而且上次你帶我認識他的時候，他感覺人挺好的。」他想起那次 Ryan 跟 Jake 開玩笑說 Peter 是他的小男友時，忍不住露出了傻笑。

此時 Ryan 松開了領帶，慵懶地拿著一杯酒，他看起來很是放鬆，卻又不至於醉得一塌糊塗。Peter 糾結著什麼時候該丟出那致命的問題，那問題就像個魚梗一樣哽在他的喉嚨裡面，他擔心 Ryan 拒絕回答，因此總想等 Ryan 喝得夠醉的時候，但話題這種東西就像貓咪的毛線一樣，時不時晃暈了 Peter 的思緒。

在 Ryan 談論了關於 Jake 跟 Hugh 是如何像個 ass-hole 一樣欺騙了他的感情，而他如何機智地把那該死的毛衣轉成更有公益性質的東西後，Ryan 晃了晃酒杯，「我得讓你幹今晚的正事才對。」他瞥向外頭的駐唱女郎，「你喜歡那種有著沙啞嗓音的性感女郎嘛？」

「普通吧。」Peter 還沒意會到 Ryan 的意思，傻傻地回答道，「問這個幹嘛？」

「當然是讓你窘迫到不想回答啊。」Ryan 的語氣彷彿在說今天的晚餐是麥當勞一樣隨意，「那麼你有喜歡的人嘛？」

Peter 的大腦瞬間像是被炸彈炸過一樣，他想起了那些跟 Ned 制定的策略，彷佛是被反過來套在自己身上一樣……這可能嘛？Ryan 也想要、試探自己？又或者這只是他自己的一廂情願？

在完全猜不透 Ryan 的想法下，Peter 伸手端起酒杯，舉到面前一飲而盡。

「這樣的問題就讓你不想回答了？看來小男孩有喜歡的對象？」Ryan 靠在椅背上，右腳換了姿勢，翹到了左腳上頭。

Peter 臉色發紅地——不知道是喝酒還是被調侃所引起的——放下酒杯，「接下來該換我了，既然你剛剛這樣問我了，那我就用同樣的問題問你，所以⋯⋯你有喜歡的對象嘛？」他說完屏住了呼吸，努力想抑制自己表情的變化，同時直視著 Ryan 的臉，試圖察覺任何一絲一毫的暗示——

「有啊。」Ryan 直白地回答，看著 Peter 有些錯愕的模樣笑了起來，「怎麼？大叔不能有個春天？」

Peter 抿住嘴唇，他那可以快速算出微積分的大腦有些停擺。Ryan 的意思是在暗示他也喜歡自己，還是有其他喜歡的人呢？

「接續剛剛的話題，」Ryan 的聲音還是一樣平靜，彷彿一點也沒有被剛才的問題所困擾，「你喜歡誰啊？火辣的啦啦隊隊長還是成熟穩重的學姐？又或者是我們的 Petey Pie 喜歡什麼特別的對象？」

「不告訴你。」Peter 往自己杯裡倒了酒，一口氣喝乾了杯裡的液體，「總之不是你講的那些對象。」

第二杯酒有些燒乾了 Peter 的理智，他感覺臉頰有些發燙，腦子也有些暈糊，他晃了晃腦袋試圖保持清醒，「那大叔你又喜歡誰啊？」

「小寶寶這麼好奇嗎？真意外，我以為你會努力把問題轉到別的地方上呢。」說著，Ryan 拿起了水杯，「那麼換個說法吧，你喜歡的人是什麼樣子的？」

Peter 看著水滴沿著 Ryan 的嘴角滑下，落到衣服上，Ryan 順手擦了擦嘴，看起來游刃有餘的樣子，Peter 心裡有些委屈，「⋯⋯我明明沒回答自己有沒有喜歡的人。」

「閃躲是非題是不明智的選擇，下次記得。」Ryan 自顧自地倒了酒，「你不回答嗎？」

「大概是風趣幽默的人吧。」Peter 撇開了視線，「就像 Jake Gyllenhaal 那樣。」

Ryan 停下了斟酒的動作，「為什麼是 Jake Gyllenhaal？」

Peter 感覺氣氛變得微妙起來，好像 Jake 這個詞有種神秘的魔法，能夠讓 Ryan 失去先前的那些淡定從容一樣。

「因為他很帥啊。」Peter 用眼角偷偷覷向 Ryan，觀察他的反應，「而且他很有趣，我們通過幾次電話。」

Ryan 的眉頭皺成了一團，看起來很是煩躁，他用力地擼了擼自己的頭髮，「你還跟他通過電話？！」

「我也跟你通電話，不是嗎？」Peter 眨了眨眼睛，一瞬間他感覺似乎拿到了談話的主動權，或者說，讓 Ryan 吐露心裡話的魔法。

「難道你覺得我的電話跟他的電話差不多重要？」

「呃⋯⋯」Peter 裝作猶豫了一下，「很難說誰比較重要，畢竟 Jake 也就打過那麼幾次而已⋯⋯」而且是來問有沒有興趣參加惡整 Ryan 的計畫，老實說，他超想加入的。

「好吧，聽著。」Ryan 從椅子上站了起來，「Jake 理論上是個好人沒錯，但他完全不是適合你的對象，他會玩弄你這個小處男的心，假裝自己人很好卻偷偷算計你，就像是 Far From Home 裡演得那樣。喔，還有，他睜大眼睛的時候彷彿眼珠子要掉出來了，這很可怕。」

Peter 有些困窘地眨了眨眼睛，「聽起來你很喜歡 Jake？」

「不！！你會什麼會想到這麼可怕的結論？！！」Ryan 瞪著他，彷彿 Peter 頭上長了角或者變成了什麼怪物。

Peter 咬了咬嘴唇，努力想按捺住體內那股想笑的衝動，「那、聽起來就是……你喜歡我嗎？」他仰頭直視著 Ryan，眼神裡充滿了期待。

Ryan 看著 Peter，這才意識到自己把一場開頭不錯的局給搞砸了——他本來可以 Peter 自己衝動地說出告白的，卻因為該死的自卑跟吃醋心理把自己曝光出來，簡直蠢到家了。

於是 Ryan 嘆了口氣，拿起桌上的水瓶灌了一大口。

「對，所以你可以像個女主角一樣，過來擁抱我嗎？」Ryan 舉著水瓶張開雙手，對已經笑得亂七八糟的 Peter 說。

END


End file.
